dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Final 11 Tribal Council - Bhutan
Welcome to your next tribal council, and congratulations on immunity, Joey. Votes are due by 5:30 PM EST tomorrow at danandaishia@gmail.com. The tribal council questions are strongly recommended bu not mandatory, and there is a chance you will be asked a follow-up question. To All: Last tribal's vote was 11-1, a unanimous vote! Is the tribe as unified as it seems, or will tonight's vote be divided despite appearances? Ale'Tia: What kind of affect does the potential for a future bazaar have on the game? What effect has the bazaar had so far on strategy? Andrew: Last night's vote as 11-1, meaning every single person, including the person who's going home tonight, voted for Melissa. Do you think that people were scared to make a move, or was it just that Melissa needed to go home? What effect has that vote had on this vote? Britney: Of all the remaining castaways still in the game, by a fairly wide margin you have the most votes. Do you feel like the fact that you seem to have been a target in the past means you will be a target in the future, or do you feel secure with your position within the tribe? Harry: Last vote, tribal lines didn't seem to have much effect. What will the alliances be based off of this time? Jenni: Every single vote you've been a part of so far has been unanimous; is that coincidence, or does your strategy involve bringing the tribe together against someone? Joey: You're now 3-for-3 for immunities; have you been winning them simply because you wanted to be safe or because you genuinely thought you would be eliminated at any given tribal? How much has the label of a physical threat factored into your decision making when deciding whether to go for the win or not? Do you think you'll be targeted in the future because of that? Natalie: Last tribal, there was a lot of speculation that the vote would draw the line in the sand, though it seems unlikely that it was the case since it was unanimous. Does that mean that alliances are still vague, and if so, will tonight be the night that they're clearly defined? Rhodanna: You received a vote last tribal, the first of the game. Are you worried that more will come tonight? If so, why should other people not vote you? Romeo: With so many mystery raffles and idol clues taken before the merge, there must be rumors of idols throughout the game. How confident are you that you know of the whereabouts of these idols? Do you think an idol will emerge tonight, if you had to bet? Rosalyna: What kind of player has been the most successful in this game; the one who leads alliances, the one who wins challenges, the one who lays low, the one who makes friendships, or someone else? Zepher: A beauty went home last tribal, bringing you down to three and putting the six brawns in the majority. Does that scare you, that they could come together as a tribe? What are you doing to make sure that doesn't happen (if you're doing anything at all)? Probst: If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now is the time to do so. No one stands up. Probst: Alright, I will now read the votes. ...Britney... ...Jenni... ...Romeo. That's one vote each for Britney, Jenni, and Romeo... ...B-R-I-T Britney... ...Jenni... ...O Romeo Romeo. That's two votes each for Britney, Jenni, and Romeo... ...Jenni... ...Idolomeo Romeo. That's three votes Jenni, three votes Romeo, two votes Britney, three votes left... ...Rome-no Romeo... ...10th Person Voted Out of Survivor: Bhutan and the 1st Member of the Jury... ...Romeo. below is filler. Do not read into it. Romeo looks more confused than horrified as he sees the final vote against him. He slowly gets out and grabs his torch to be snuffed by Probst. The tribemates all look at one another, some clearly shocked at the outcome at the vote, some happy, and some angry. Probst snuffs the torch of Romeo, who waves to the remaining castaways before walking off into the darkness. Category:Blog posts